our_total_drama_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Cameron
'''Cameron, labeled The Bubble Boy, is a contestant on Total Drama Revenge of the Island and Total Drama All-Stars. 'Total Drama Revenge of the Island' Total Drama Revenge of the Island was the first season where Cameron was playing. After 8 days of horror Cameron came in 7th place. His team was Mutant Maggots and he got Merged. "The Race For First Place!" In the first episode of Total Drama Revenge of the Island Cameron become a friend with Dawn and Mike. In the challenge he was attacked by a Bunny mutant. So he run fast as possible. He saw that mike was talk weird because Mike called himself Chester when he got hurt by a rock. He got really annoyed by Staci. His team lose so he voted for Staci because she was the only one who was bad for the team. "Mu-Cant Keep A Man Down!" In the second episode Cameron was sleeping in his bedroom and he heard Mike talk like Chester and other guy. When Mike woke up he said that he was practice his acting. In the challenge he was running to Mutants with his friends Mike and Dawn. They Find total of 6 animals in the forest. They team finally win. But he was steel worried about Mike or maybe Chester. "A Sting & A Zing" In the third episode Cameron was writing his journal about Mike weird actor roles. When he come out Jo takes him and asked about forming a secret alliance but he ran away from her. In the challenge Cameron find Mike's new actor role - Svetlana which throw Cameron away to bees. His team lose and he was low in elimination but Dakota was about to get out but she switched teams. "Wawanakwa Showdown" In the fourth episode Cameron was talking with Dawn about Mike. But he didn't understand what she was saying. At lunch he was attacked by mutant-rat. In the challenge he and Dawn were protecting the building while Lightning and Mike were attacking with mutant-squirrels. At the end his team won the challenge and B was eliminated. "Friday, The Hurt-eenth" In the fifth episode Cameron get hit by tree because Lightning was carring him in his hands so he fall and got hurt, in the challenge he was less usefull and he was surprised that Mike kissed Anne Maria and he fall in the hole. But when Izzy taked him in her hands he was scared and start screaming then he was falling in the lake because Izzy throw him. His team won Cameron and got hit by tree again he was happy about the elimination ceremony because Jo left. "Mutant Mania" In the sixth episode Cameron was trying to talk with Lightning about Mike, but Lightning didn't listen to Cameron. He fall from his bed and broke his glasses. IN the challenge Cameron was in partnership with Mike to climb rope of terror so thanks to Manitoba Smith they got a point for Mutant Maggots. In total his team won and Sam got out because he killed a mutant-shark - Fang. "HIDE AND SEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" In the seventh episode Cameron was scared because so many people left and that means Merge is soon so he need to be ready fro that. He got really annoyed by Lightning and his sport-talk. In the challenge Cameron was using Mike's plan to scream SADIE to catch Katie because they are BFF. He and Lightning were running to catch Katie. At the end Lightning catches not Katie he catches Cameron which make their team lose the challenge. At the elimination he voted foe Lightning which make Lightning out. "Liar, Liar - Pants on Fire" In the eight episodes Cameron was knocked out by a mutant turkey in cafeteria and Chef get all of the left character in the bus. Than when he woke up they were on Play-Des-Losers and Chris was telling the challenge while Scott did a secret alliance with Cameron. At the challenge Cameron was finishing the boat while Mike was flirting with Anne Maria which make Cameron really sad because he though Mike was in Dawn. He got Mike and Dawn at his ship and his team started to swim. At the lake something was hitting Cameron something big..... it was a giant Mutant-Octopus. Cameron and his team started to swim away from the Octopus but it get worse. They team lose at the first challenge but there was the second challenge. Chris said that there were no team left and it was merge time. In the challenge Cameron got wrong name to Question who was out by his alliances and he said Cody but it was Geoff. He got down and burn. At the end Scott wanted to vote for Dakota but she got immunity and than Cameron said that maybe they can make Anne Maria out. At the elimination ceremony he was low with Anne Maria and than something horrible happened - Cameron got Out. Cameron knew he was out by Scott, but he couldn't say it loud. Than Camerons season ended, just like that. 'Total Drama All-Stars' Because Cameron got in final 8 he got to be in All-Stars season along with his teammates - Mike, Dawn and Lightning. "Heroes VS. Villains" In first episode of Total Drama All Stars Cameron arrived from the plain and smashed into the ground. At the challenge Cameron was useless, he heard that Heather wanted him out so he started alliance with Bridgette, Dawn and Mike at the end Cameron was low but Harold got out. "An Apple a Day Keeps the Ceremony Away" In second episode Cameron wake up and started to write in his journal. Then he got out side and saw his alliance friends - Dawn and Bridgette. In the challenge he was pretty useless and he got out first and fall into the ground and smashed. Then his team won and they got to stay at SPA hotel which make him happy. This marks the last time he speaks till the episode he leaves. Trivia *Cameron, Owen and Justin has the same voice actor - Niksdorfv *Cameron is one of the characters that has glasses (other is Beth, Harold, Sam) *Cameron only spoke in four All Star episodes. Gallery Runaway Model (19)-1-.png|Cameron wants to catch a mutant beaver.... Mu-can't keep a man down.png|...But is not a beaver 1207707_1366490357208_full.jpg|Cameron Talking with Mike Finders_Creepers_(10).png|Jo takes Cameron and throws him in the water Backstabbers_Ahoy_(6).png|Cameron writes his journal about Mike Finders_Creepers_(15).png|Cameron looking at Izzy along with Mike and Anne Maria Cameron Flush.png|Cameron in the Flush of Shame Category:Characters Category:TDRI Characters Category:Males Category:TDAS Cast Category:Content Category:Mutant Maggots Category:Heroic Hamsters